


We Need To Talk About Sam

by Ravestablood



Series: Tricksy Sam [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating, Slow Burn, hints of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: Sam and Loki have a serious talk, and secrets come forward.





	We Need To Talk About Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given me support! I love you all so much you don't even know <3<3<3 
> 
> It took me a bit to write this one but I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Title from, "We Need To Talk About Kevin"

“Sam,” Loki started. His voice was solemn and face was gentle. “We need to talk.” 

They were both in the living room, both just had dinner and were sitting in front of the lit fireplace. Sam tensed, those words were never good no matter the context. It's been approximately a month since he's arrived at Loki's home, and everything was going great so far. 

It had recently gotten to the point where Loki would bring Sam on his “jobs” – not the deadly ones of course (at least not yet), just to witness what it was like to be a trickster. Sam had taken to it well; pitching in ideas for pranks and tricks for the god to try out. However, the young Winchester felt something looming inside of him. He knew a talk like this was coming, and that it was only a matter of time. Sam just didn't know what it was about. 

“Yeah?” He replied, with a small voice. They were both having some after-dinner coffee, and Sam's hands were wrapped tightly around the steaming mug. He didn't know why he was so nervous all the sudden. 

“I've been keeping something from you this past month. I don't want you to feel bad about this, and I want you to know that it isn't your fault.” Loki affirmed. 

Sam's knuckles started to turn white. His heart rate picked up, and he swallowed heavily. Loki continued with Sam's silence. 

“I want to talk about the night your mother was killed.” And then the hunter's head suddenly tilted to the side in confusion. His mother was not a sensitive subject for him, unlike his brother and John. Why would it be, when he never knew the woman. The only time he ever felt remorse for her was when John would berate him, yell at him, saying that he was the cause of his mother's death. This, of course, was often, when he was still living with his father. 

But why would Loki be bringing this up? To try and ensure that Sam wouldn't feel bad for whatever he was about to say? Was Loki confirming his fears, and all of his doubts that he was, in fact, the reason his mother was dead? Sam's mind was racing. Perhaps John was right. 

Loki then sighed loudly, his eyes tight with a look of pain. “No-no, Sam, listen. That's not what this is about.” Sam had enforced a strict 'no mind-reading' rule in place (mostly since he didn't want Loki knowing what kind of thoughts he was having about him), but the trickster felt like this was important, and that he needed to know what Sam was feeling. 

Sam watched Loki as he rubbed his face and sat back further into the leather couch. “Sam, you know who killed her, right?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “It was Yellow-Eyes.” 

Loki nodded. “Specifically, his name is Azazel. He's a Prince of Hell, who are servants hand-picked by Lucifer.” 

“Wait, wait,” Sam stuttered incredulously. “Lucifer is real?”  
“Yes, but we'll talk about him later.” Loki took a sip of coffee that was quickly cooling in his hands. “The night that your mother was killed, Azazel came for you, not her.” Sam's heart instantly sunk with this information. 

“My dad was right, it was my fault,” The younger closed his eyes tightly. He always had a thought that he was the cause of his mother's death. With all of the abuse shouted at him from his father, he had an idea, but to hear Loki say it was too much. 

“No, Sammy, listen to me,” Loki said firmly. “Your mother made a deal with Azazel before even Dean was born. This has long been in the making, and it is definitely not your fault.” 

Sam averted Loki's eyes. The trickster sighed, knowing that the Winchester did not believe him. “Sam, look at me.” 

Pulling his bottom lip into his teeth, Sam raised his head and looked into Loki's eyes. The god could see the unshed tears. 

“Do you trust me?” Loki said quietly, almost as if he was whispering. Sam quickly nodded 'yes'. The hunter feels very strong feelings for the god, and trusts him with his life. 

“Then believe me when I say that nothing that has happened or is going to happen in the future is your fault. Understand?” Loki stated. 

“Okay,” Sam muttered. The trickster sighed once again. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but it was better than nothing. 

“Anyways, something happened on that night that you need to know. I feel as though John knew about this as well.” Sam nodded and Loki continued, “When Azazel killed your mother, he bled into your mouth, causing his demon blood to enter your system.” 

The sinking feeling that Sam had building in his chest got worse, and as tears stung the corners of his eyes, his face blanched. 

Clutching his stomach with the hand that wasn't holding his coffee, he says, “So, you're telling me,” he pulled his eyes away from Loki and glanced unseeingly into the distance, eyes beginning to glaze over. “I've been part demon this whole time... My dad was right about me. I am a monster.” 

Swiftly, Loki snapped his fingers and both of their mugs disappeared, and then he got up from his chair and sat next to the nearly hyperventilating hunter. 

“No, Sam, you're not part demon, and you are most definitely not a monster. Remember what I said earlier, yeah?” Loki put one reassuring hand on Sam's knee, and the other on the side of his face; his thumb brushing away the lone tear that began to fall. “I don't want you to feel bad about this, you are the wonderful and most pure human being I have ever met.” 

Sam's eyes lost their glaze as Loki's hand forced him to look into the trickster's eyes. “You are not a monster. You had no control over anything that has happened, Samuel Winchester. However, I need to discuss something else with you.” 

Nodding slowly, Sam began to slowly lean into the hand that was firmly on his cheek.  
“When you were born, you have always had special abilities. Unique powers that Azazel wanted to awake in you using his blood.” 

“What are you talking about?” You're a freak, Sam's mind whispered harshly. As if hearing his thoughts (and knowing Loki he most likely did) the hand that was on Sam's knee left to the other side of the hunter's face, right at the crook of his neck. 

“Of course, you don't necessarily need the demon blood to use your powers, but it would take you lots of effort to use them properly. Azazel's goal was to speed up the process and make you into a weapon.” And get you ready for my brother, Loki thought bitterly. 

“Make me into a weapon? A weapon for what?” 

“A weapon for Hell, Sam. He wanted you to lead Hell's armies in the future once you were ready.” 

Sam let out a shaky sigh.

“I know you would never do it, Sam. You have a good heart and I know that you would do the right thing in the end, even without my help.” Loki spoke softly. 

His hands never stopped touching Sam, and if the Winchester was in a more stable state of mind, he would have been more flustered, red at the mere idea of Loki being this close to him. Of course, they decided to wait until the hunter was older, and he wouldn't be turning eighteen for another year and then some. 

“What does this mean for me, then?” Sam asked. 

“Well, you can bury your psychic powers, or you can embrace them, with my guidance of course.” The mood was lightening, and Loki allowed for his signature smirk to appear on his face. “Your abilities are all natural, and therefore there would be nothing dark or monstrous about them.” 

“What about the demon blood in me? Wouldn't that effect it?” 

“Yes, it will. It will make your abilities grow stronger more quickly.” 

“I don't care, I don't want it in me.” The thought of the demon blood coursing through his veins made him sick to his stomach. 

Loki hummed thoughtfully. 

“Well, there may be a way to extinguish it out of you. But, you may not agree with it.” 

“What is it?” 

“There is a ritual I can perform that will cleanse the demon blood out of your body, but it will bind you to me. You will be marked as mine and any supernatural creature will be able to see my claim.” Loki said in an unsure tone. 

Sam knew what he wanted immediately, if not to get the blood out of his system then to bind himself to the god. He had only known Loki for a month, but they both already had a strong connection. Even in the short amount of time they knew each other, the Winchester knows that Loki is the one he wants to spend his life with. 

“I want to do it,” Sam said without hesitation. 

“Are you sure? This is very serious magick and is permanent. If you ever decide to want to leave me, you will not be able to. The separation would kill us both.” Loki immediately thought that he never wanted Sam to leave. He wanted to bind the hunter to him, so they could be together. 

“And there's a catch. If you decide to do this, then you will be immortal. Once you reach a certain age, your ageing will stop completely. You can still die, but it will be much harder.” 

“I want to do it,” Sam repeated with determination. “Loki, I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel something with you, and I know you feel it too.” 

“I know, kiddo. If you really want to go through with this, we will. Afterwards, we can begin training you.” 

“I do,” Sam said. 

Loki repressed the urge to make a marriage joke, deeming it was inappropriate timing. 

“In that case, there's something I have to share about myself. No one in existence knows about this, but if you want to bind yourself to me, it will be revealed to you regardless if I want it to or not.” 

Sam nodded for him to continue. 

“I am not only a pagan, I am something much older and more ancient.” Taking a deep breath, Loki's hands left Sam's face and took the hunter's hands within his.

“My name is not only Loki, but also Gabriel, and I am an Archangel of the Lord.”


End file.
